The Day Care
by Flicker the Charmander
Summary: An Umbreon and a Sylveon meet in a Day Care! What cliche way to meet! This is also my gift to you guys since I'm back! No lemons! Please Rate and Review!
**The Day Care**

 ** _Yes, yes. I know. Just because the title is, The Day Care, you expect a lemon. Well ya know what? That's not gonna happen in this story. This is just a story about romance as a lot of my other stories are about. So if you wanna have a lemon story, go find one somewhere else. Please. Now, thank you for those of you who have come here because you like a nice romantic story or you're just looking for something to read! I hope you like this little story I thought of! ^^_**

It was a warm summer day in the Kalos Day Care. Pokemon were playing about and doing their own thing just as I was. I, am an Umbreon. And my name is Kioka.

The warm summer day brought many Pokemon out of their dens, and holes, and wherever else they lived in. It got them to relax in the warmth of the sun and just laze about the wide open fields of the fenced in plains, hills, and forests. Even a few of the dark, ice, and ghost types came out to bask in the sun.

I, however, was trying to find a spot to relax on this day. Many of my other spots had been taken up already. One by a Sableye, another by a Weavile, and a third by rare female Charmander. Each of them eyed me curiously for a bit, and the waved me away and told me to find a new spot.

I sighed as I walked along the forest path that would lead me to my last hope in finding a relaxing and quiet spot under the sun. The forest trees rustled lightly in the wind as I walked by, causing a few loose leaves to fall off the branches and fall at my paws.

As I came up on the mound of boulders and stones I liked to perch upon at night, I found another Eeveelution just lounging at the end of a large rock that jutted out above all the rest. It was a Sylveon. But despite my obvious disadvantage here, I growled and marched my way towards the Sylveon.

"Hey! I own this spot!" I called out, anger hinted in my voice and a touch of frustration as well.

"No one truly owns a spot in the Day Care…" The Sylveon said lazily. "Everything here belongs to the Humans…. They just let us stay here…." She sounded like she had been basking here for quite a while. Maybe even fallen asleep once or twice, but never gotten up.

"Well…. I do! I'm not even a trainer's Pokemon!" I shout, trying to intimidate her. I had known from experience that Wild Pokemon were very territorial, and weren't exactly the nicest of creatures.

"I doubt that very highly… You don't have the stature of a Wild…. Plus… If you were a Wild, you would have attacked by now…" She said lazily. The Sylveon opened her eyes and looked down at me, smiling slightly. Her wide, light blue eyes stared down at me while her eyelids covered half of the eyes. It was almost creepy to me that those eyes didn't have a clear pupil. But you could tell where she was looking. You knew. And it just sent chills down my back. "But if you are a Wild…. Then prove it… Come up here and take this spot from me."

I looked stunned for a moment, not having expected having to actually fight for my spot. But at this point, I might as well stick to what I had said. I walked across the rocks, jumping from stone to stone until I found myself on the largest rock. The one jutting out above the rest. The one the Sylveon was on.

I found the Sylveon standing at full height, ready to defend herself. Her ribbons waved hypnotically around her, prepared to block any attack that came her way. Her pink bowtie tried to dissuade People and Pokemon from her possibly evil intents.

"Well? What's a wild Umbreon like you doing just staring at me? Shouldn't you attack?" She asked, smirking widely. She knew. She knew I wouldn't attack. She knew I wouldn't dare get close to her. I knew she knew these things. And I hated it.

"Shut up…. I… Just didn't realize….. I was up against a female…" I said, trying to make up an excuse. "It'd be unfair for you."

"Oh? Is that a challenge?" She asked, grinning widely now.

"N-no! I'm not fighting you!" I shouted angrily.

The Sylveon relaxed her battle stance and sat down, basking in both the sun and her victory now. Her eyes closed all the way before opening back up and training themselves on me. "You're not even a wild, are you?"

"I… I'm not sure…." I said reluctantly, looking down a bit and putting my paws together.

"What do you mean? You're either Wild or not in this world."

"What I mean is… I've been here so long… I'm not sure if I even have an owner anymore…" I said slowly, huffing slightly afterwards.

"I see... " The Sylveon fell silent after a while before laying turning around and laying back down. "Well… Come over here… I'd be happy to share this place with you…"

"W-wait, really?!" I asked, both surprised and happy that I actually got a spot to relax on today.

"Yes, now get your ass over here before I change my mind." The Sylveon said, rolling onto her side.

I quickly trotted over to her and plopped down next to her, letting one of my paws hang over the edge of the rock. It was a nice view atop this rock. If you sat at full height, you could just barely see over the top of the trees. You could see where was where, and what was what atop here. And the clearing wasn't too big either, so you could easily dart into the forest if you needed to. This was one of my favorite spots. Not my absolute favorite, but it was one of them.

 _ **Author's notes:**_

 ** _Yay! It's a beautiful start to a romance! I know I've been gone for quite a while, but now that I'm actually doing quite well in school, I have found some extra free time on my hands! More stories to come soon! And even more once June strikes! Please tell me if you want more! Or tell me what you would like to see from me! Rate and Review please! Criticism always helps!_**


End file.
